Lovely Mismatch
by WoodSerpent
Summary: After finally getting fed up with his father's frequent absences, Boruto decides that his good-for-nothing father needs to be replaced. And he has his eye on none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Can he play matchmaker for an unlikely romance? Or is this mission already set for failure?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As the sun began to set in Konoha, Boruto waved goodbye to his fellow genin. They were all talking about Sarada's father, Sasuke Uchiha who had recently returned to the village. Supposedly this man was his father's rival and friend. Although the more he thought about it the more skeptical he became. From what Sarada told him about her father's personality, he was the last person who Boruto expected to get along with someone like his father. As he walked along the streets, he breathed a sigh of relief that his own father wasn't brought up in the conversation. He hated having to talk about him. Sure everyone in the village loved him, but they didn't know the truth. How this "great hero" couldn't even be there for his own family, using the same old excuse that the whole village is his family now.

Boruto came home to find his dinner laid out for him. His sister was already sitting down and eating while his mother was washing the dishes. As he sat down to eat his freshly prepared meal, Boruto looked over at the empty chair across from him. He stared intensely at the chair, growing more annoyed as he thought about the man that was supposed to be sitting there. Finally, he broke his gaze, though not before muttering incoherently causing his sister to look at him with a confused look on her face.

The following morning he sat down in the living room, thinking of the conversation of the day before. His thoughts drifted back to Sarada's father, the enigmatic Sasuke Uchiha. Having heard bits and piece of his history from Sarada, Boruto couldn't help but feel a rising sense of admiration. A cool and composed genius, he continued to prove himself to the world, even after he was branded an enemy of the village. He was a stark contrast to the airheaded goofball that was his own father. He began to picture his father in his head. He was there with his usual carefree smile. To the villagers, that smile was the trademark sign of their new hokage. It was a sign that represented his love for the village. In Boruto's mind however, that smile represented nothing but lies and false promises.

"How did mom ever fall for him?" Boruto wondered. He was very proud of his mother. She was beautiful and graceful, and unlike his father she was always there for both him and his sister. He often wondered if she felt the same way as him. She would have no problem finding a new husband if she wanted to. Every now and then, the debate of who was the best looking woman in the village would arise between some of the men in the village. His mother was often in the top three picks. Still, who would be brave enough to actually try flirt with the wife of the hokage? Not only that, he was also a great hero who was well known throughout the land.

Looking out the window he saw his mother. She was walking outside tending to the garden by herself, with a sort of melancholic look on her face. His father had promised to help her with the garden, and yet again he was nowhere to be seen. Boruto's face began to turn red with rage. "That's it!" he yelled jumping to his feet. "If he can't be a good dad and husband, I'll just get a new one!" He immediately went back to thinking about Sasuke, who was the only shinobi in the world capable of rivaling his father in terms of strength and skill. Earlier he asked himself who could possibly compete with his father in terms of status and power, and Sasuke Uchiha would be his answer. He started to smile brightly thinking of the future, it would a brand new family, the on he always wanted.

Family. His smile began to fade as he focused on the word. Of course, in his anger he forgot that Sasuke had his own family. "What about Sarada and her mother? " Boruto thought, "Well he's never around for them either…which means…" He stopped thinking and closed his eyes for a moment, and then suddenly his grin started to widen again," They must be a horrible wife and daughter!" he rationalized to himself. And so his goal was set, he would simply make a new family. From his point of view, making a family was as simple as making dinner. "First, they have to notice each other, and fall in love", he said while rubbing his chin, " then they just need to sleep in the same bed while naked, and a new baby will be born," he thought while remembering one of his classmates at the academy telling the rest of the class how babies were made. "After that, we'll all live together and I'll finally have the family that I deserve!"

And so with this in mind he began devising his plan, to make his perfect family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hinata couldn't be happier with her life, she was married to the man the she truly loved and had two wonderful children. The sweet and kind Himawari and the headstrong Boruto. She let out a little giggle thinking of Boruto; " He's just like Naruto when he was that age." She started going around the house making sure everything was clean and in order. While walking past a window she noticed her son sitting alone on the rooftop of one of the neighboring buildings. Lately he's been spending a lot of time by himself. Usually he would be playing with his sister around this time, however for the past few days she only sees him early in the morning and at dinner. His mood had also changed. He had been angry at his father for always being at work, and despite all the times she had tried to sit him down and explain that Naruto is an extremely important person with responsibilities, he would never ease up. But these past few days he had been brimming with happiness. " Maybe it's because of Sasuke?" she mumbled while walking away from the mirror. Sasuke had begun training Boruto, much to her surprise. While it was great that Boruto had someone he could look up to, Hinata wished that Boruto could do the same with his father.

Boruto was relaxing on top of one of the building near his house. He was completely burned out. While he was finally able to get Sasuke to train him, that's as far as his plan went. Sasuke was an experienced ninja who pretty much had the eyes of a God. On top of all of that, he was as stern as a rock. Comparing Sasuke's personality to that of his mother, it worried him just thinking about it. "Getting them to have a conversation with each other would be a enough of a challenge." He grumbled, " Never mind them having a baby together!" His original plan was to have Sasuke chase after Hinata, but after spending some time with Sasuke, he realized that was definitely not going to work. " What if it was the other way around?" he thought to himself " what if I got mom to chase after Sasuke?" It would be a long shot, but this was the only other plan he had. Boruto thought hard, although he didn't have a solid plan he did have little pieces of information he gathered over the past few days. In addition to training with Sasuke, Boruto had spent time learning about "adult" things. He spent his allowance money buying magazines and books for older people, though to actually buy them he had to use a transformation jutsu that would make him look like an adult. He also spent time sneaking around the village listening to older women gossiping. Most of the time, the gossip would be boring, but sometimes he would hear some interesting things that he would take notes of. He got up and jumped off the roof, with a smile on his face.

It was time to train with his new sensei. Even if his plan failed, at the very least the one man who could match his father would train him. Halfway through training he was tired. It was a light sparring match and as usual, he couldn't land a single hit on Sasuke. " All right that's enough for today" Sasuke spoke while effortlessly blocking Boruto's hits. "But we're only halfway!" Boruto angrily shouted. " You were born with talent, so you never bothered to learn the basics" Sasuke said while putting his coat back on. As he was about to speak he looked up at the sky and put out his hand. A hawk floated down onto his arm and perched itself onto his shoulder. Boruto noticed it had something tied to its leg. Sasuke untied the string and opened up a little piece of paper. Boruto looked confused, " Hey Sensei, I can't believe you still use those," pointing to the hawks leg, " You know we have these things called phones right?" Sasuke looked on as Boruto pulled his out, " I prefer the old fashioned ways", he said while reading the letter," I don't have time to learn how to work those things" he said pointing to Boruto's phone. "It's handy to have sensei, you can talk to people, send messages, take pictures…take pictures", Boruto's eyes widened, he just found his lucky break. Sasuke was old fashioned, and didn't know or care about new technology. "This is it!" Boruto thought to himself. " Sensei lets go the hot springs!" Boruto suddenly screamed, "No" Sasuke quickly replied. " Please? We're covered in dirt and sweat." Sasuke looked at him with a slightly annoyed look on his face, " you're the only one covered in sweat and dirt, I'm fine." He started to walk away, stopping and looking back at Boruto. "Fine…" he sighed. "Yes!" Boruto screamed out catching Sasuke off guard. "Do you really like hot springs that much?" he said slightly amused, "like father like son I guess…"

Later that evening as the day was ending, " I'll meet you here the same time tomorrow." Sasuke said. " Sure thing sensei!" Boruto exclaimed excitedly. " By the way Boruto, those flashes that came from your phone while we were bathing…what were they?" Boruto jumped up," Oh! That was just the steam from the hot springs messing with my phone!" he said nervously. " Hmmm…I see, this is why I told you the old ways are better." Boruto sighed heavily," Y-yeah, I'll take that into considerations, see you sensei!"

Hinata was upstairs cleaning the children's rooms as usual. "It seems like Boruto has gone back to normal lately, she thought to herself." As she was cleaning up his room she noticed something on his desk. "These are…pictures right?" she picked them up and started looking through them. "He's been taking a lot of these lately, is this what kids do these days?" She smiled as she went through each picture, at least he's having fun and behaving like a regular kid, she thought to herself. As she came to the last picture she gave a confused look, " Is this the hot springs?" she asked, "why would-AAH!" She let out a huge gasp and the all of the pictures scattered to the floor. Standing there for what seemed like an hour, she regained her composure and picked up the pictures and placed them back on the table. She quickly left the room, walking faster and faster.

Eventually she ended up in the kitchen. "I-I should get dinner ready…right?" she said as if trying to convince herself that was the right thing to do. She started cutting various vegetables, with intense focus. But, no matter what she thought of, she couldn't calm down. Her heart was beating at an unnaturally fast pace inside her chest, and she could feel her face warming up. She took a quick glance at the mirror and saw that her face had been flushed bright red.

She went to grab another vegetable and grabbed something that completely froze her. She closed her eyes trying to process what just happened. The photo was still fresh in her mind, see could see it clearly as if it was right in front of her. The photo was a bit steamy on the edges, especially at the top. As her eyes trailed down and the photo became clearer she saw a familiar face. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

As she continued to go down she let out a slight gasp. His body was well chiseled, his muscles visibly popping out. It was obvious by the way his body looked that he still trained intensely. And then there it was, the thing that had caused this entire scenario to happen. Her breathing started getting heavier and faster. It stood out like a statue, completely erect. She started to breath out of her mouth. Her eyes constantly moving up and back down, as if she was inspecting it. It was long and thick; she could see the veins running along it. In her mind she started getting closer, and closer. She could almost feel the warmth emitting form it. Her breathing was erratic; she started to feel drops of sweat sliding down her forehead. She slowly raised her arm up and moved her hands towards it. Her hands covered in sweat. She wanted to feel it; she wanted to wrap her hands around it. As she started to run her fingers across those thick veins, she wanted to wrap her tongue around it, she wanted to-; she was quickly thrown back by the sensation. It was cold and dry…She looked down confused and tired. It was a cucumber. It slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor. She took a few steps back, and sat down in a chair, staring at the cucumber with a look of shock and disbelief on her face.


End file.
